Shades of Fangs
by PayaDarkstorm
Summary: The Pridelands has seen its fair share of strange events happening over the years, but things have just gotten stranger. When Simba and Kovu patrol the borders for any kind of threats towards the Pridelands the stumble upon a lost cub, but this cub isn't a lion at all but a Sabre.


Diego returns to his and Shira's den from hunting deer managing to bring home a buck, the first to welcome him home was Manny and Sid. Manny is the only animal; aside from his niece, wife and Ellie, he can practically stand Sid and the Opossums are different subject all together, "Diego, Ice Age to Diego," Manny says almost yelling startling the Sabre, "Whaph," Diego asks his words muffled cause of the deer in his mouth, "I was asking how you're taking the news of you being a dad soon," Manny asks Diego. Diego puts the dead dear on the ground so he can be better understood, "I am quite nervous actually, human hunters killed my mother and father back when I was a cub. Soto took me in after the chaos," Diego says his ears lowered slightly, he shakes off the depressing images of his past and then states, "But I will not let my cubs be fatherless or motherless like I was."

Shira hears this from the den and chuckles a bit, "Who knew softie could act so tough," she mutters to herself the unborn cub kicking her stomach, "Ow, easy in there mommy needs that," she says, _Great Shira good way to stay perfectly sane talking to yourself_ , she says in her head right as Diego walks in with the deer carcass, "Another successful hunt Diego," she asks her mate smirking at the dead deer, "Yes Shira and then some, fricken buck nearly broke my sabre trying to escape," Diego says setting the deer in front of her, "Aww is softie ok," Shira asks jokingly and slightly curious, "I will be ok Kitty," Diego says smirking. Shira looks at her mate twitching her eye to this day she still hates being called by Diego's nickname for her.

* * *

Nala lays out in the shade trying to avoid the summer heat after a good hunt but she isn't alone for long, "There you are Nala," her mate says licking her cheek Nala giggles as he does, "Hey Simba how is patrol with Kovu going so far," She asks this is a time for some family bonding since Kovu is their son-in-law now, "So far so good nothing really out of the ordinary for once," Simba says as Nekotay, a teenage lioness, walks up and says, " I wouldn't jinx it my King." Nala and Simba look at the Lioness confused, "What do you mean Nekotay," Simba asks her, "If it seems too perfect always be very paranoid," Nekotay says before walking off to find her own tree to rest under. Vitani watches over the pride cubs while the others hunted each afternoon and usually she doesn't mind it but right now she wishes she was at the water hole with the rest of the pride so she can get something to drink, "What I wouldn't give for a drink," she mutters to herself lying down on a rock to rest a moment since the summer heat has taken a lot out of her and right as she begins to fall asleep a mud ball hits her dead in the face waking her up to hear her twins laughing amongst themselves, "We got you good mommy," Shikami says giggling.

Namor looks to his mom lowering his ears now know he messed up now, but Vitani calmly stood up and wiped the mud off her face onto them, karma at its purest. "Oh look you two got dirty, you need a bath," Vitani says smirking, her son gulping while her daughter smirks back at her mom.

It would appear that Shikami gets her devious mind from her grandmother cause as Vitani picks up Namor, Shikami then starts telling Vitani a string a believable lies about Namor's Hygiene; if Namor could get any paler he would be a snow leopard at that point, his sisters lies seem to egg their mother on, "Shikami you are undeniably evil," Namor says glaring at his sister, "It's a curse," Shikami giggles watching her brother get his just deserts but karma has its way of being a complete prick, " Don't you're out of this Shikami," her father, Kopa, says giving his daughter a bath.

* * *

Shira wakes sharply from a kick in her side and she knows the feeling all too well by now and her time is almost up she is due in less than two days they had nearly three false alarms and four close calls in the last few months that she was pregnant with the cubs, "Please go easy on me young ones," Shira whispers wanting to go back to sleep but tonight she won't be able to cause she suddenly gets the case of the munchies, "Impeccable timing," she growls to herself heading to the remains of the deer carcass, she then returns to her spot next to Diego to sleep for the rest of the night. That very morning was not anything pleasant though, for Sid anyways, for Diego and Manny it was fricken hilarious, " Guys help me," Sid begs trying to keep the pregnant tigress' sabre's away from his throat, "What did you do to set her off Sid," Manny asks gasping for air while laughing, " He probably stepped on her tail again," Diego says laughing just as hard as Manny, " Actually he stepped on my back then my paw," Shira growls storming back to the den with Sid passed out on the ground.

"Diego, you may want to talk to her while I try to wake the 'Tigress Enrager'", Manny says know that stress like that could harm the cubs and he swore he saw Sid kick her in the gut in his panic, "Yeah I know," Diego says almost equally as worried as he heads to the den, "Shira, you ok," Diego calls out into the den cautiously entering, a putrid scent hits his nose he looks around to find the rotted deer carcass from the deer before, " Augh, ok I am taking this out of here," he says as Shira roars in pain, it catches his attention quick, " Shira," Diego says this time yelling, " In here," Shira says her voice sounding in pain she was just thrust into labor.

Shira had been through far too much in the years but nothing compared to this, Shira began to claw the ground growling in pain, "I wonder how mother handled this but I guess personal experience is enough," Shira says before roaring in pain as she pushes out her cubs. After the whole ordeal was done the damage began to settle two cubs had perished during the birth it's a blow that hit both mother and father only one cub survived, a boy. The surviving cub's mew began to fill the den bringing some light to the day Diego looks at the young cub, "Its ok son its ok, your safe with us now," he says being as gentle as possible, Shira also looks at the young cub worried about its survival it was born two days premature and in the current climate he could die of hypothermia or worse, " He is a strong cub Diego, he gets it from you," Shira says reassuring him that things will be alright, for them and their son, " What do we name him Diego," she asks rather curious, "Ice Fang," Diego says, " his name is Ice Fang.


End file.
